


A moment to always remember, a moment impossible to forget

by needmesomepie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, M/M, Malec, honestly, spoilers for up to 2x18, throws this into the void and runs, you wouldn't believe that i'm an extremely asexual human being would you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmesomepie/pseuds/needmesomepie
Summary: Alec may not have had much, or any, experience when it came to dating, but that didn't mean that he wasn't damn good at it. And as he lay on golden sheets, opposite the man he loved more than words could express, with a feeling of pure ecstasy in his heart, he knew that there would never be anyone else that could make him feel more alive than he did in this moment.Basically this is a continuation of that beautiful flashback in 2x18You know the one i'm talking about





	A moment to always remember, a moment impossible to forget

**Author's Note:**

> 2x18 was the gift that kept on giving (until the end but we're going to pretend that didn't happen), so this is to fill the big malec sized hole in all of our hearts following 2x19 (although those fucking pictures like are you serious just kill me now)
> 
>  
> 
> This essentially picks up right where the flashback unfortunately ended

"Magnus, they're beautiful. You're beautiful." He said it so gently, staring the whole time into Magnus' cat like pupils, raising his palm to Magnus' cheek, being met with Magnus' hand around his wrist in a grip full of love. And Magnus deflated, every ounce of love he ever thought possible for someone to feel being quadrupled ten times over and he couldn't contain it. It broke through his barriers that he tried to maintain so well, running down his cheek as a single tear. A look of grief flashed across Alec's face, before Magnus smiled a smile at him that showed there was no way that tear was born of anything but undying happiness. Because no one had ever given him that kind of reaction before. No one had seen his true self and told him that it was beautiful. Granted no one had made him lose control in this way before either, but never had he experienced someone loving every inch of him as much as he loved every ounce of them back.

With the hand that was still resting upon Magnus' face, Alec guided his thumb across his cheek, wiping away the single tear that was slowly but graciously making it's way down. Magnus' hand remained wrapped around Alec's wrist as the pair of them continued staring into each others eyes. The passion not being lost, but an air of fondness wrapping itself around the pair, making the whole thing seem that much more intimate.

The more Alec looked, looked into those dark green but almost golden pupils with a thin black slit between, the more he looked past the many, many barriers Magnus had put up and just saw this man for who he fundamentally was, the more Alec fell in love with the vulnerable warlock who sat before him at this moment.  
  
"Can i kiss you?" Alec asked, so quiet and tender, unable to hurt even the tiniest of flies.  
  
And Magnus just nodded, leaning ever so slightly forward as Alec pressed their lips together with absolutely no force whatsoever. It felt like a feather was brushing across Magnus' lips, so gentle and hardly there. But the love, the love being portrayed through that kiss was undeniable and slowly, the passion from earlier returned and the kiss turned from a feather light touch to a desperate, needy, passionate embrace. Alec began to lower himself down, bringing Magnus down with him, the warlock resting his palms on the toned muscles of the shadowhunter beneath him. It wasn't as desperate nor as rushed as it had been when they'd stumbled through the door, rather passion filled lust, a hint of love and affection as they slowed down, Magnus intent on making this the best experience for Alec.  
  
Magnus' shirt was soon off, following Alec's previously failed attempts. A hand then left Alec's chest and made it's way to a shoe, before the upper half of Magnus' body followed.  
  
"What ya doin'?" Alec strained out, barely able to string his words together.  
  
"I can't get my shoe off," Magnus followed, laughing as he spoke.  
  
"Magnus, you are the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Are you seriously telling me that you can't just click your fingers and get your shoes somewhere they'll be more useful," he got out between laughs and moments of catching his breath. Magnus looked up and straight into the eyes of the beautiful man lying infront of him and the pair of them burst out laughing.  
  
"But that's not as fun," Magnus added with a wink as he clicked his finger and the remaining clothes, including his shoes disappeared from both his and Alec's bodies.  
  
Alec was stunned into silence. Kissing the warlock, being shirtless infront of him, sleeping in the same bed as him was one thing. But being naked, having no place to hide any of his insecurities was another. But Magnus just smiled, and with that one smile, every fear or uncertainty Alec had didn't necessarily disappear, but rather became nothing worth worrying about, because Alec knew that Magnus would never judge him on anything, especially not the way he looks.  
  
"Oh, i highly disagree," Alec started, his earlier confidence returning. "That was _way_ more fun." And Alec proved that by pulling Magnus back down on top of him and kissing him with an undeniable passion.  
  
And whilst the pair of them were, essentially, naked, Magnus was left wearing only his jewellery which he would have taken off, however when he went to remove the rings from his fingers he was met with a palm over his hand, ceasing any movements. Alec didn't explicitly tell him to keep it on, but Magnus knew what he meant and if the pair of them said that they didn't all of a sudden find the whole ordeal that much more attractive, they would have been lying through their teeth.  
  
Their lips reconnected once again, hands darting all over the body infront of them, tracing lines, learning both the inner and outer workings of the person they were so lucky to be with. Little touches here and there, sparks of passion never ceasing to make their skin crawl with fondness and love. Random cries of each others names amongst all manner of noises which in any other situation, may have come together to make some form of word or even a sentence. The occasional giggle and expression of pure happiness when they looked into each others eyes, because they were here, _together_ , no one in the world trying to stop them from just _being_. The feeling of melting into the golden sheets beneath, whilst there was a burning desire to feel, to touch, to just be closer. Sudden brushes of metal over skin and against skin, a welcome coolness in an otherwise heated situation. Flexing of muscles, relaxation of movements. Any last barriers between the two coming crumbling down around them, creating air for them to breathe. Hundreds of promises being passed between the two, to love, to care, to cherish. To hold each other in both their arms and hearts for as long as the world allowed. To love no other than the one infront of them at this very moment. Hands in hair, hands on skin, hands beside Alec's head as Magnus towered over him for once. Magnus showing Alec the ropes but Alec gaining more confidence with every second that passed, intent on making this as enjoyable for Magnus as Magnus was for him. Movements sending them into a state of ecstasy, of pure bliss, into a feeling they chased, never wanted to end. Being so close and yet feeling the need to be yet closer still. The feeling of being alive, of finally _living_. A hunger they hadn't realised they'd been constantly craving, finally being quenched. The taste on each others lips being so divine, so addictive they found themselves chasing it, continuously wanting more. Wanting to be close, to be whole, to be  _one_. 

And then they were lying next to each other, Magnus facing Alec with his leg over Alec's and Alec's hand stroking the wisps of hair on the back of Magnus' neck. And Alec was glowing. He felt like he was glowing, in a way that envied the sun on a warm summers evening, or simply even more than the colour of the sheets. Smiles adorning both of their faces, a hole in their hearts filled. Alec turned his head to find Magnus already looking at him, an air of content wafting over the two.

"I love you," Alec whispered, loud enough only for Magnus to hear.  
  
And Magnus smiled in return, waves of the love they were both feeling flowing between them both in more than just the words they were saying.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered back, the words getting lost in the air beyond Alec's ears.  
  
And their lips met again, with much less fervour than the previous few, before Magnus turned and slid against Alec's lean, rune covered body. Alec's arms snaked around Magnus' torso almost immediately after and pulled the Warlock back as far as the earth would allow. Alec's head came to a rest just behind Magnus' own, his breathe forming a smooth pattern on the crook of his neck, helping to lull the Warlock to sleep. And Alec soon begun to follow, cuddled flush against the one man in this world he would always trust beyond anything else, would always _love_ beyond all else.  
  
And in a state of bliss, lying upon what felt like an ocean of pure love and happiness, the pair of them soon drifted off to sleep, a pair of hands connected and peaceful above the steady beat of Magnus' heart.

**Author's Note:**

> It's awful i know but i just had to write it


End file.
